Crisis de Moda
by Noblee
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Desde cuando veía a su teniente de esa forma? Demonios, ahora le daba otra connotación a la palabra su. Esto no era bueno. HitsuMatsu.


**D**isclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo sólo uso a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**C**risis de Moda

**.**

**B**y **S**amarripa

.

¡Horror! ¡Enojo! ¡Horror! ¡Enojo!

Sólo eso podía describir la sensación que actualmente estaba sintiendo la teniente de la Decima División. Había sido insultada por su propia zanpakutō.

_Eres una anciana y tu ropa lo demuestra._

Eso es lo que le había dicho con burla. ¿Qué no se vestía a la moda? Eso era inconcebible. Ella siempre leía las revistas que Kuchiki traía mensualmente del mundo humano, y también las que ella traía cuando se escapaba del tedioso papeleo. Por eso se sentía muy orgullosa y contenta, pues estaba a la moda. Y pobre de quien se lo negara.

—¡Matsumoto! —gritó por enésima vez su capitán, el cual se encontraba fastidiado por estar en la misma tienda por dos horas. Y lo peor de todo, él no se podía marchar. Ni loco iba a dejar a su teniente sola, ya que tenía que regresar al Seireitei a una hora especifica, y ella se iría con él. Lo último que necesitaba era un regaño por parte del Comandante General, por llegar tarde a la reunión de capitanes y tenientes.

—Que malo es capitán —frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso no le importa que…no esté a la moda? —reprochó enseñando un artículo de la revista más actual de moda. En el momento en que vio aquel artículo, no hizo más que gritar con espanto al notar que la odiosa de Haineko había tenido razón.

Ella estaba fuera de moda. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Por eso fue al mundo humano, trayéndose consigo a su capitán, para poder tener autorización de pasar la puerta Senkai. Pero nunca esperó que él se quedara con ella. _No quiero que ocasiones problemas_, le dijo con dureza. Que ella recordara jamás causó problemas cuando fue a Karakura, claro, a excepción de cuando su alma modificada casi violaba a aquel pobre vendedor.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder, pues la alma modificada-pervertida, la había cambiado para no pasar vergüenzas en el mundo humano. Al igual que su capitán. Por eso no creía necesario que él la acompañara, tenía toda la libertad de irse a donde quisiera.

—No —respondió ignorando los comentarios de su teniente.

No le importaba en absoluto. Siempre se veía bien, cosa que nunca le diría, así que le parecía absurdo comprar toda esa ropa, si en el Seireitei no la iba a usar… ¿verdad? Él nunca se lo permitiría. Ya tenía suficiente con que todos los Shinigamis varones la miraran de manera lasciva, y ni que decir de encontrar cartas en la puerta de su oficina, pidiéndole a su teniente una cita.

Y si usaba toda aquella ropa, eso se volvería aun más insoportable para él. Porque ella feliz de la vida le sonreía a cualquier idiota que se le atravesara en el camino. Era algo molesto.

—¿Qué? —musitó con sorpresa. ¿Acaso le molestaba que su teniente le sonriera a alguien?

—¿No le gusta? —preguntó mostrándole la ropa que hace unos momentos había elegido. Una blusa escotada de color morado y un pantalón ajustado de color negro—. Pero la combinación es bonita, capitán —explicó pensando que la expresión de sorpresa era por verla vestida con esa ropa—. ¿Capitán? —se preocupó al notar que este no respondía.

¿Le molestaba? No podía ser. Él no podía estar…celoso. Si bien aceptaba que era linda, nunca tuvo sentimientos de esa índole hacia ella. Pero ¿por qué rayos se enojaba y destruía aquellas cartas, que de seguro eran de su club de fans? Frunció el ceño, ahora la idea del club de fans, tomó importancia para él. Sólo eran un grupo de idiotas que perseguían a la inalcanzable de _su _teniente. Demonios, ahora le daba otra connotación al _su_. Tapó su rostro con frustración, ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba al otro lado de la tienda. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía a pensar en ella de _esa_ forma?

_Tienes una atracción por ella._

Le interrumpió su zanpakutō, pues toda la confusión de su maestro le causaba un dolor de cabeza.

¿Atracción? ¿Atracción por ella? No.

—No es momento de que bromees Hyōrinmaru —ordenó en voz baja.

Se frotó el cabello con fastidio por todo el torbellino de confusión que tenía en su mente. ¿Cómo era que estaba enamorado de su teniente? Era algo…raro. La única mujer a quién le tuvo los mismos sentimientos, era a Hinamori. Aunque, con su teniente estos eran más fuertes de lo normal. Incluso había estado a punto de congelar completamente, de pies a cabeza, a un Shinigami por insistir que ella saliera con él. Claro, que eso lo ignoraba su teniente. O al menos eso quería creer, no por nada era conocida como la más _comunicativa_ del Seireitei.

¿Acaso esto era algún tipo de consecuencia de la adolescencia? Torció la boca ante su estúpida idea. Él no era un adolescente, pasaba los 100 años. Entonces ¿qué demonios era? ¿Intoxicación por la comida de Inoue? Hace mucho que no la comía, y Dios sabía que nunca lo volvería hacer, pero quizás todavía lo tenía enfermo. ¿Pues qué le ocasionaría pensar en su teniente…de aquella manera?

Tendría que ir con la capitana Unohana, al instante en que llegara al Seireitei.

—¡Capitán! —gritó con una gran sonrisa—. Mire —se posó ante él con otra ropa. Un vestido de color rojo, que le llegaba a hasta el tobillo, y que resaltaba su pecho.

Un tic se formó en su ojo derecho y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ahora ¿se sonrojaba? Bueno, no era sorpresa de que se sonrojara, era un _niño_, según todos los Shinigamis. Pero ahora la pelirroja se le hacía sumamente atractiva y la intención de regañarle por la ropa, no apareció. Se quedó mudo.

—¿Acaso no le gustó capitán? —se agachó a su altura y lo miró curiosa.

Suspiró, le dolía la cabeza. Tendría que comprobar si lo que sentía por ella era otra cosa. Pero, ¿y si no era así? Sólo empeoraría las cosas y la relación que tenían cambiaría radicalmente, aunque suponía que su teniente lo haría ver como algo que nunca sucedió. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? Prefería mil veces más enfrentar a una docena de Menos, que estar enfrentando esta situación.

—Oiga capitán, ¿se en…

Al diablo. La tomó de la nuca y la calló con un beso, no era la forma más inteligente de comprobar toda su teoría, pero no se le ocurrió algo más. Si era cierto, bien, y si no, pues se disculparía por su atrevimiento. Estuvo a punto de terminar con el beso, cuando sintió como ella lo tomaba por sus cabellos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le estaba correspondiendo. Siguió con el beso, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los compradores a su alrededor. Se separaron después de unos segundos, y ambos tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Me alegro de que le gustara capitán —lo miró picara con una pequeña sonrisa.

—C-Cállate —volteó su rostro—. Ve y paga eso. Te espero afuera.

oOo

Caminaron en total silencio cuando cruzaron la puerta Senkai. Ahora que su ligera discusión mental, había sido resuelta, tenía un problema que resolver con ella.

—Matsumoto.

—¿Sí? —le miró con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba las bolsas en las que llevaba su boleto a la moda.

—Ya no te escaparás del papeleo —pronunció mirando al frente con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, sabiendo que en unos momentos sería reprendido por su tardanza.

—¿Ehh?

**.**

**.**

¡Uf! Hace mucho que no hacía una historia de este largo. Siempre 600 palabras xD. Sé que el título nada que ver, pero mientras leí esa frase se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.

**S**amarripa.


End file.
